User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Stage - Chapter 4: Asylum
''' Asylum '''is the fourth chapter of my fourteenth fanfiction, "The Stage". This chapter is not going to be as good as the previous chapter, but it is still really good. I'm also introducing a few new characters. I hope you like this chapter. Asylum After telling Pale about what happened with Eli, I went to the chapel to collect my thoughts. Ptolemy joined me. He seemed very angry. I didn't blame him. Ptolemy: What the fuck is wrong with you, Harold?! Harold: Hmmm, let me think...., uh, everything. Ptolemy: You know the rules. Hell, you're the one who made the god damn rules! Harold: I know. Our argument got out of hand. Ptolemy: Yeah, it sure fucking did! Harold: The vote has to wait. We have a lot to do before that can happen. Ptolemy: (Heavy sigh) David wants to kill you. Harold: I know. He's not going to do it, though. Ptolemy sat down in Henriett’s chair. He took of his hat, and set it down on the table. He thought for a few seconds about what to say. Ptolemy: I have an idea about what we can do. Harold: What's that? Ptolemy: I want to build an asylum. Harold: Why? Ptolemy: Because there isn't one in Yharnam. Harold: I'm pretty sure there's a reason for that. Ptolemy: Yharnam could use an asylum. To keep dangerous people locked away forever. Harold: We're going to have a vote about this. Bring everyone here. And keep David under control. Ptolemy: I'll try. Harold: Thank you. All of the Lancers and Reapers gathered in the chapel, with the exception of the new recruits. I told everyone what the plan was. Harold: Ptolemy has made a suggestion: He wants us to start an asylum in Yharnam. I am against this. This vote has to take place. (Deep breath) Nay. Pale: No. Hajvarr: Yay. Ptolemy: Yes. David: Yea. Brutus: Yes. Arminius: Yeah. Henriett: Yes. Harold: 6-2. The vote passes. I slammed the gavel, and we all left. Ptolemy immediately set out to find a place for this grand asylum. I had to tell James about the current situation. He needs to know. I went to his house in Yahar'gul, and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, I knocked again, repeatedly. I continuously knocked, until I heard James yell. James: One minute! James opened the door, and seemed surprised to see me. James: What do you want, Harold? Harold: I need to talk to you. James: Sure. Come on in. I went inside his house, and we went to the dining room. We sat down at the table. James: What do you need to talk to me about? Harold: You're not going to want to hear this. James: Tell me. Harold: I might not be alive in two weeks. James: Why not? Did something happen? Harold: Yes. James: Please don't die. Harold: I'll try not to. James: Why did you need to tell me this? Harold: Because you're my friend, and you should be aware. James: Alright. Harold: I have to go. James: Have a good day. Harold: You too. I left Yahar'gul, and went back to my house. I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening. I returned to the fort, and was greeted by 2 new recruits. They were both wearing a large gray/brown coat, fancy gloves and boots, an interesting cap, and a mask covering their faces. When one of them spoke, I couldn't recognize his accent. Zhukov: You must be Harold. We were told that you were in charge around here. Harold: You are correct. What do you want? Zhukov: We are here to join your organization. We want to help people, and heard that you were the best person to talk to. Dimitri: We want to have a purpose in life. Can we join you? Harold: I'll transfer you to our other group. They are more about helping people than my group. I can take you there. Zhukov: Sounds good. Dimitri: I accept that. Harold: Let's go then. When I was escorting them to Maltron's cave, I rode Shadowmere, but the two of them had to walk. Upon arriving at the cave, I told them that number one rule in the cave: Stay out of the water. I brought them to Ptolemy, and he accepted them to the group. When he tried to give them uniforms, they refused to wear them. I told Ptolemy to let them wear whatever they wanted, and he accepted. I left the cave, and went to the fort, since I was unable to do what I had initially went there to do. I needed to speak to Henriett. Everyone was aware that I killed Eli, so I needed Henriett to know what might happen. We spoke in the chapel. Harold: I know you don't want to accept this, but you have to. Henriett: I'm not going to let this happen. I'll vote against it if it has to come to that. Harold: You can't let your heart be louder than your reason. If there's no other way, you have to accept it. Henriett: Don't let this be the only way. Harold: I never make promises that I can't keep. I'm sorry. (Deep breath) Why did you vote in favor of Ptolemy's asylum? Henriett: I think that an asylum would be a good thing for Yharnam. Harold: You do know that I would have been in the asylum at one point, right? Henriett: That wasn't you. Harold: I know. Ptolemy decided to use the Abandoned Prison as the asylum, and made sure to keep multiple guards in the place. He had learned his lesson from last time, and would not allow himself to make the same mistake. He reinforced the defenses of the prison, and blocked of any potential escape route, ensuring no escape. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 4. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts